


伪装者

by xiaoyang_0312



Category: Starmania - Berger/Plamondon, starmania(musical)
Genre: F/M, starmania, 星幻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyang_0312/pseuds/xiaoyang_0312
Summary: 主角是Sadia，有一些我自己的设定“我是一个乔装者，你们身体的伪装，你们灵魂的伪装，你们梦想的伪装，你们戏剧的伪装，你们白天的伪装，你们黑夜的伪装。”
Relationships: Cristal/Johnny Rockfort, Marie-Jeanne/Ziggy, Sadia/Johnny Rockfort
Kudos: 1





	1. 任务

2000年。  
整个西欧合并为一个国家——西方世界，人类能够自由地利用核能，可以自行干预天气，各种机器人也被投入到生产生活中。然而，由于人口膨胀，人口压力使得一部分贫民移居到地下，他们终日生活在地下，见不到阳光，找不到工作，没有过去，也没有未来。

西方世界的首都Monopolis，Zéro-Janvier的金色大厦。

“Sadia！”  
Zéro-Janvier坐在自己的办公室里，面前是的巨大的落地玻璃窗户，几乎可以看到整个城市井井有条的样貌。温和的阳光照进来，洒在Zéro的高级办公桌上。真皮办公椅高高的椅背挡住了他的视线，但他还是感觉到了自己邀请的客人的到来。  
“我在，先生。这次您又要找我做些什么事情？”在阳光照不到的一个阴暗的角落，一个低沉的女声回答道。这声音在外人听起来就像是一条藏在黑暗中的一条毒蛇开口了，阴冷而恐怖，仿佛下一秒就会被咬上一口。  
如果是别的人听到自己叫他还不马上走向前还这样回答他，Zéro早就已经发火了。还好Zéro已经习惯了自己这个能力超群的手下的行为方式，听到这样的回答他也只是皱了皱眉头，转过办公椅面向Sadia，双手托着下巴：“我就要竞选总统了。虽然对那些藏在地下的那些穷老鼠很讨厌，但我还是必须讨得他们的欢心。”  
“那不是您自己应该做的事情吗？发表演讲、出席各种慈善晚会……”那声音还是那么冷漠。  
“可是这对那些木瓜脑袋没有用！他们只在乎自己，对我的原子新世界完全不感兴趣！他们就知道蚕食我们的资源却毫无贡献，还不断给我们社会带来各种骚乱！”Zéro“嚯”地站起来，办公椅一下子被推得老远，他一拳垂在办公桌上，“对这些只配住在地下的老鼠就必须采取非常的手段！”  
那个叫Sadia的女人依旧无动于衷地站在那里，双手交叉摆在胸前，冷眼看着这位商业大亨——也许还是未来西方世界的总统——在发怒。仔细看来，这个女人其实很美，她脸部的线条虽然锋利而冷若冰霜，你无法从中看清她的灵魂，但如果仔细去看，就会感觉自己的灵魂被她吸引过去，就像美杜莎的美貌一样；直长发扎成干净利落的马尾，匀称的身材在黑色高跟鞋下更显高挑。本来这样的尤物应该充满了女人的魅力，但在Sadia身上，却散发着往往在男人身上才能见到的刚毅和果断，甚至有时让人迷惑着是一个女人还是一个打扮成女人的男子。这也是Zéro-对她这么敬重的原因之一。  
Zéro终于发完了怒，双手撑着办公桌垂着头说：“你到下面去吧，可以用些非常的方法，搞些大动静……总之就是让那些地下的蠕虫也能支持我就行。”  
“那我能得到些什么？”Sadia盯着自己的上司。  
“你怎么老是向我要这么多？我不是才刚刚把西郊交给你了吗？”Zéro皱着眉头看回自己这个大胆的手下。  
“有劳动就必须有报酬，先生，这不是在您商业界众所周知的吗？”Sadia耸了耸肩，“想要得到下面的人的民心可不是那么容易的呀，特别是对您这样的百万富翁。就像您说的，必须采取非凡的手段。”  
Zéro妥协了，他坐回了他那把大大的办公椅里——确切的说是倒在办公椅里——，叹了口气，说：“好吧，这次你就去北郊你边吧，那里的虫子最多了。事情干好了我就把北郊交给你，你可要办妥了。你对下面的事情比我还要了解，该用什么方法你自己也清楚吧……”  
Sadia点了点头，出去了。Zéro看着Sadia的背影，缓缓地吐出后半句话：  
“反正……你也是从那里来的……”


	2. 咖啡馆

当Sadia踏入那家地下咖啡馆前，她感觉有些恍惚。她当然不是第一次去咖啡馆，昏暗又晃来晃去的灯光，低劣的音响放出的粗俗的音乐，弥漫在整个空间的烟味、酒味，人群划拳喝酒的喧闹声，吧台后机器女侍应生呆滞的眼神，她都很是熟悉。她以前也是这里其中的一员，抽着只有在黑市才能买到的烟，喝着在Monopolis已经禁止交易的酒，即使是她到了上面给Zéro做事之后她也还是偶尔会来到这样的地方“放纵”一下自己。但今天来到这里却不一样，她是为了找某些人，或者，某个人。  
找到一个不起眼的位置，随便要了一杯酒，Sadia点上了一支她在上面已经很久没有抽过的烟。那个女侍应生谷歌关了电视，咖啡馆里正放震耳欲聋的重金属音乐，骚动的人群不是在窃窃私语，就是在放声大笑。Sadia缓缓吐出一口烟，烟雾在她面前慢慢散开，柔和了她面部锋利的线条——她找到了自己的目标，那个男人，不，男孩。  
那个Sadia所寻找的猎物，那个年轻的男孩，正在一群和他年纪相仿的人中一手搂着旁边的一个伙伴的肩膀，一手拿着一大杯廉价的啤酒，叼着一根劣质烟和周围的人放声大笑。他有着一头在游手好闲的失业青年中常见的杀马特发型，穿着有柳丁的黑皮衣，一副小混混的模样——事实上他也确实是一个小混混。Sadia以前见过这个男孩，一次是多年前，那个看起来就知道是刚刚从家里逃出来的乳臭未干的男孩想进一家酒吧，却被门口的保安打得满脸是血；还有一次，是看到他和其他一些和他一样的青年一起抢劫了一家士多店，其他人都是抢了东西就跑了，只有他在一片狼藉的店家的门口大大方方地写下自己的名字后再慢慢悠悠地离开。Sadia就是在那个时候记住了他的名字——Johnny Rockford。现在，这个男孩已经长大成男人了，看样子也成为了这片地方的小混混的头目，不过，这还不够。  
Sadia猛吸一口烟，然后把烟头扔进一个靠近过来想搭讪的男人的酒杯里，推开重重人群直直地走到那男孩面前，扯着他的衣领，用他嘴上那支吸了一半的烟点燃了自己刚衔上的高级女人烟。  
“兄弟，借个火。”Sadia又吐出了一口烟，向被这忽然出现的陌生人吓到的男孩笑了笑。


	3. 咖啡馆

男孩被Sadia这突然的举动吓到了，愣愣地看着Sadia。

Sadia穿着黑色抹胸和紧身的皮短裙，一头染成蓝色的头发高高地扎成飒气十足的马尾，而浓艳的妆更显得她脸色的苍白。多么有魅力的女人啊，男孩感觉自己的目光被吸引住了，以大家都能看得到的幅度咽了口口水。周围的人，无论是男人还是女人，都停止了谈话，用灼烧般的目光看着这位忽然出现的女人。

“Sadai，我叫Sadia。”Sadia还是笑着，嘴里的烟随着她说话喷到了对方的脸上。

这个世界上富有魅力的女人有很多种，有清新可爱的，有性感娇媚的，还有高傲冷艳的。Sadia知道该如何利用自己女人的身份让男人臣服。而像Jonnhy这样的年轻男孩，先给他一个深刻的印象是最佳的方法。

周围的人开始有些骚动，这样的举动实在是太大胆了，而Johnny还愣着不知所措。Sadia知道自己的方法奏效了，她假装皱了皱眉，一手搂住他的脖子，以只有一个吻的距离用一种直视对方的灵魂的眼神盯着他的眼睛：“Johnny Rockford先生，我从跟你一伙的人嘴里听说过你的大名。我也知道你已经干了不少好事，不过你可以做得更大。”

Johnny终于反应了过来，挣脱了Sadia，向自己的伙伴那边缩了缩，Sadia那如同蛇一般的眼神让他的肌肉不由自主地紧绷。他用手指着Sadia：“你到底想说些什么，女士？”

Sadia轻蔑地笑了笑，向四周扫视了一圈，然后盯着Johnny的双眼严肃地对他说：“必须Zéro-Janvier，他是我们的头号敌人，我们被赶到地下，像老鼠一样地生活，有一大部分是他的功劳。我们必须不惜一切代价，阻止他继续扩大地盘！”

如果是别人对他说这样的话，Johnny可能就要起疑心了。但Ssdia的那副坚定的神态和严肃的语气，让他打消了她是从上面来的的想法。是这样的，他的内心有一个声音在这么说，她说得没错，确实是这样的。但他还是说：“我可没有那样的打算，你想干什么？”

“真的吗？”Sadia凑近Johnny，像蛇凑近自己的猎物一样，她的话像美人鱼的歌声，每一句都吸引着Johnny的欲望，“难道你就不想干一番大事？让你的名字出现在全国的电视上？让Monopolis的人们都记住你？

“来吧，你正是我成大事最需要的人，如果你听我的，我会让你成为黑星的首领，让你扬名于这个西方世界！”

“为什么叫黑星这个奇怪的名字？”Johnny动摇了，Sadia所说的确实是他所想要的。

“因为在阳光照不到的地下，星星不再耀眼……Johnny Rockford先生。”Johnny看着Sadia的手在自己身上游走；那个面无表情的女侍应生又打开了电视，上面正是在做演讲的Zéro，电视机的光照亮了Sadia的半张脸，而另外一半还留在黑暗中；人们继续喝酒谈笑，随着刺耳的音乐扭动身体。

蛇缠住了自己的猎物。


End file.
